


What I Like About You

by allofthepixels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, M/M, Tickling, post-coital cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital nonsense with Sabriel: tickling, tacos, teasing and talking about your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

Sam had never been the little spoon in his past relationships. That role didn’t seem to match up with his obscenely tall frame. 

That is, until he started dating Gabriel.

For such a small man, he had an admittedly large personality. Not that that sort of thing dictated bedroom snuggle placement, but Gabe had this need to worm his arms around Sam, protective and warm. Sam had wriggled about, uncomfortable and unsure, the first time it happened. Gabe popped his chin onto his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

"What’s a matter, Sammich?" he drummed his fingers along Sam’s waist until the younger man pulled back a snort. 

"S’nothing," Sam sighed, leaning back into Gabe’s chest. It felt nice. Safe.

"Whatever you say," Gabe hummed, bringing his lips to lazily suck at Sam’s neck. "What do you say to a little power nap and then we get some burritos or something? That vegan place is open late."

"Mhm," Sam sighed. "You complete me."

"Please, never with-hold your romantic overtures," Gabe smiled, fingers moving to squeeze at his sides. "Tell me more."

"Y-you’ve got an ego, je-herk!" Sam squeaked, inching forward and wriggling in his boyfriend’s arms. 

"What else do you love about me?" Gabe continued prodding, seemingly feeding off the little giggles trailing out of Sam. "My hair, my ass, my assets?” 

He continued to hold Sam, running his fingers lazily across his upper body. Each new spot brought out a new sound or motion: a wiggle and snort when he scratched his lower-most rib, a brighter yelp when he trailed to close to his underarm, a throaty chuckle as he scratched along his flank. 

"Tell me I’m pretty, Sam-wise," Gabe huffed, letting the puff of air hit the sensitive skin of his neck. "Tell me I’m pretty and witty and bright! And charming and that I have a schlong made for HQ pornogra-" 

"Enohuhahaugh!’ Sam used his surge of ticklish energy to roll out from under Gabe, kicking his legs wildly as he straddled the shorter man. He quickly pinned the offending tickling hands, panting just a little as he glared downward. 

"Mhm, damn," Gabe licked his lips half-sensually, half-ridiculously. "I love me a man that can take charge."

Sam rolled his eyes, the smile sneaking through his attempts at a straight face. 

"I love your smile too," he said thoughtfully, something more earnest in his gold eyes. "And your laugh. I love the way your hair goes wild after sex and the way you try not to validate me with one of those perfect little grins."

"You’re incorrigible," Sam sighed. He felt his cheeks grow warm.

"And you love every second of it," Gabe moved quickly, craning his neck to press his lips to Sam’s. "Round two before burritos?" 

Sam didn’t want to boost up his lover’s ridiculous ego again, so he bit his tongue. But he couldn’t help but think damn, I’m lucky.


End file.
